Black Hole Sun
by TickleMeLacey
Summary: Amaterasu needs to learn that with great power comes great responsibility. There has been something growing deep inside of Amaterasu ever since she met up with Oki; something evil. It wants out now. To maintain the beast within, Amaterasu must make choices that she won't like. (This story has gone through changes.)
1. Chapter 1: Oki

Amaterasu lay on the boardwalk just off the shore of North Ryoshima Coast, baking in the hot sun. It was shining especially bright today. Birds chirped and the sea crashed against the sun, almost as in a lullaby for the Deity. The wind blew just enough to keep the wolf cool as she snoozed. Although the Goddess wanted to sleep, the wind had changed in a way that peaked her curiosity. She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked towards the mainland, blinking against the sun. There was a mess of navy blue and maroon that tackled the Goddess. She yelped and struggled, digging her claws into the boardwalk. The big, burly thing that had tackled her dug his teeth gently into her scruff, whirled around and launched her into the vast sea. Amaterasu hit the water and sunk slowly. She looked around, seeing the varieties of fish. The water felt too good to rush to the surface. Amaterasu looked up at the wolf, who was leaning over the dock. She floated to the surface and blew her nose, causing water to fly everywhere.

"Watch what you're doing, there, Amaterasu!" The male voice barked. It was Oki, the Oina Warrior from Kamui. It was refreshing to see a familiar face after so long. Amaterasu leapt onto the dock with a huff, shaking her fur dry. Oki barked, sidestepping the water. It was easy for Amaterasu to talk to Oki since the Oina specie were able to understand animals.

"Oki, it's great to see you." Amaterasu barked. She licked his muzzle softly, sitting down infront of him. Oki sat as well, blushing before the great Goddess. "It's been a long time." She tilted her head, staring up at the great big, blue sky.

"Too long." Oki grinned. He stood up, walking quietly towards land as the wood clicked under his paws. Amaterasu stood up as well, her pure white coat already dry. The two wolves walked through the grass towards a large cherry blossom tree in the center of the area. The smell was overwhelming, infiltrating Amaterasu's nose.

"How are things with you?" Amaterasu murred. Oki bobbed his head from side to side, letting out a _mmm_ sound. Amaterasu plopped down in a group of wildflowers, laying her head on her paws. Oki sat beside her, watching.

"Things are okay. I only wish we would hang out more." Oki said quietly. Amaterasu smiled and looked up at the wolf. He blushed shyly, looking away. Amaterasu stood up and nuzzled his neck softly.

"Oki, we can hang out more if you would like." Ammy barked. Oki smiled and nodded happily. Amaterasu took a playful stance, barking at the wolf. He snarled back with a sly smile, pawing her ears. With a flick of her tail, Oki was drenched in water. Amaterasu had used her Celestial Paintbrush to stream water from the ocean onto Oki. The Oina stood up stiffly, shivering.

"Amaterasu, you beast! I'll get you back!" Oki called to the Goddess as she pranced across the green towards a cliff side. With another flick of her tail, she leapt onto the wall and bounded up it, her paws acting as if velcrowed to the wall. Oki found himself at the bottom, staring upwards. "Hey... I can't reach you up there." Oki howled. This made Ammy stop and turn, looking down at him. She stood tall on the wall, smirking.

"Oki, you're such a fool." Amaterasu called. She spotted a Konohana flower. Working her magic, a vine sprouted from it to Amaterasu, carefully wrapping around her as it allowed her to descend to the ground gracefully. Oki inhaled deeply and melted into his human form as he stood tall. The wind caused his black and red hair to blow. Amaterasu stood infront of him, gazing into his eyes. "You have really pretty eyes, Oki. They are a deep red." Amaterasu said. Oki chuckled and squatted down, staring into Amaterasu's eyes.

"Yours are prettier, Ammy. They're crimson but they just sparkle like stars in the night sky." Oki said with a soft smile. The wolf barked softly at him, turning away as she headed towards a hut along the shore. Oki tilted his head and stood back up for a moment before following the Deity. "Where are you going?" He questioned her. Amaterasu kept walking although she turned her head for a minute.

"To my house, Oki. Where else?" The Goddess said with a chuckle. Oki rubbed his neck and blushed softly. Amaterasu nudged the door open softly with her nose, trotting in. Oki followed her in and shut the door gently. Amaterasu flopped onto a bed nearby a window and yawned, rolling onto her back.

"Amaterasu, there is something I would like to try with you." Oki said. Amaterasu looked at him, puzzled.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I would like to transform you into an Oina." Oki smiled. Amaterasu's ears perked at the idea, but she tilted her head. How would he change her from a Goddess into an Oina? "Well, you'd still be a Goddess, but you would also absorb all the abilities of an Oina." Oki reassured her. Amaterasu sniffed the air a couple of times as she looked at the ceiling. She wondered how the other Celestials would go about this offer. Her eyes went from the ceiling to meet Oki's. His eyes were pleading; how could she say no? She would do anything to make Oki happy.

"Okay." Amaterasu finally said. Oki blinked, making sure he heard her right. "How's it done?" She asked. Oki jumped from the bed and immediatly into action.

"All I have to do is recite a ritual with old man Kemu's sword and that's it." Oki said. Amaterasu blinked and licked her nose.

"Okay. Let's do this." Ammy said. Oki threw his arms around the wolf and squeezed her tightly in his arms. Scents of pine trees and fire smoke emanated from the Oina. Amaterasu inhaled deeply, sinking into her fur. Oki's arms held the wolf tightly. The room became very silent as well as outside. The only sound in the room were the inhales and exhales of Amaterasu and Oki. After a few minutes, Oki release Ammy and smiled at her.

"I know... that was kind of awkward. But your scent is so intoxicating." Oki blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Amaterasu's left ear twitched as she wagged her tail happily against the bed. "Let's start, then." Oki smiled. "I need you to sit in the center of the room, Amaterasu." The Deity stood up and carefully hopped from the bed to the center of the room.

"Can I sit down?"

"Yes, please." Amaterasu took a seat on her rump and yawned, lazily wagging her tail. Oki stood infront of the Goddess and unsheathed a sword, which had bronze handle with banana engravings. It was presumably Kemu's sword. Oki twirled the sword between his hands, murmuring a ritual quietly. Amaterasu tried to fight a yawn, becoming sleepy. Perhaps it was part of the ritual. Whatever the case, the more Oki kept chanting, the more Amaterasu's vision became blurry and fuzzy. Amaterasu stood up, swaying from side to side.

"Oki, is this normal?" Her legs became weak as she fell onto her side. Amaterasu's breath became heavy as her eyes fluttered. Oki hoisted the butt of the sword into the air, and with one final chant he thrusted the tip of the blade into the wood. There was a surge of power that rushed through Ammy from the tip of her nose to the end of her ink-dipped tail. Amaterasu growled from the shock, which hoisted her into the air. Oki stood back, watching the wolf float, surrounded by a show of bright colors swirling around her.

"Amaterasu, I... I'm not sure what's going on..." Oki sputtered, backing up. Amaterasu made a rooing noise at Oki, turning in circles throughout the air. Ammy snarled as the power flowing through her cranked up a notch. "Oh no..." Oki whined. Amaterasu huffed as the pain became unbearable. With a brilliant flash, Amaterasu fell to the floor and with a coarse bark, she fell unconscious. For a moment everything was silent except for the sound of electricity buzzing through the Goddess' body. Oki inched slowly to her, kneeling down as he ran his fingers through her fur. "Please be okay, Ammy..." Oki whined.


	2. Chapter 2: The Oina

Amaterasu woke up in a dark room lit only by a fire in the center. It burned bright, roaring and cracking. She sat up and groaned, her head aching horribly. She seemed to be at a higher height than usual. She blinked a couple of times and stood up, swaying a bit as she held her head. Amaterasu realized she wasn't on four legs anymore, but on two human legs - real legs covered in flesh. Amaterasu screamed and darted backwards, smashing into a wall, which only worsened her headache. Amaterasu also noticed that she was nude. In a rush, she pulled some covers from a nearby bed and bundled them around herself. She panted and tried to calm herself down. As she did so, she noticed that there were masks on one of the walls opposite of the door. There were masks of a bird, a monkey, a sloth and a raccoon with labels underneath them. They were also dated. The most recent mask was the raccoon with the name Kemu under it. She remembered the name from years ago while in Kamui. The old man had referred to her as Shiranui and pleaded her to save a little girl gone missing. _He must have passed due to old age_, Amaterasu thought. All of a sudden, the door to the hut flew open, causing the fire to die almost immediatly. Amaterasu gasped and huddled into the farthest corner away fom the door. There were groups of people that huddled in from the cold outside-men, women and children-all discussing things like past hunts, snow ball fights or ways to keep the cold from penetrating your home. They chattered and threw logs on the fire, huddling close to it. Amaterasu stared in horror. They all bore masks; she could not identify any familiar ones. There was one more person who shoved his way into the hut. The man turned, revealing his mask: it was Oki. Amaterasu exclaimed with happiness as she rushed across the room and threw her arms around him. Oki, surprised, hugged her back. His arms caught the blankets before they fell to reveal the girl.

"Amaterasu?" Oki asked. _Of course_, she thought,_ I'm a human now. _Oki grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into view, studying her face. "You... You're stunning." Oki managed. He blushed, giving a side smile. Amaterasu blushed as well, covering her face with both hands, clearly embarrassed. Oki took her wrists gently and pulled them down, interlacing their fingers. Amaterasu's cheeks became even more red as she slowly batted her eyes at Oki.

"Who is this, Oki?" The two turned towards the crowd, which, they both realized, had been there the whole time.

"Oh, how rude of me..." Oki started. Amaterasu chuckled and put her hand on his chest. She pulled the covers tightly over her body and stepped forward, scanning the masks of the crowd.

"I am..." _Should I tell them who I really am? _Amaterasu thought. _I don't want all of the attention._ "I am Ammy." She finally said. People in the crowd looked to each other, shrugging their shoulders. A woman with the mask of an owl stepped forward, wearing a long and shiny white kimono. She came very close to Amaterasu and inhaled deeply.

"My dear..." The woman started, "You smell of a different kind... a different species. You do not smell from this world." She stated before backing up. Although she was wearing a mask, Amaterasu could tell that the woman's eyebrows were raised in question. She swallowed hard and sighed, staring at the wooden floor.

"You're right. I'm not from this world. I am from The Celestial Plain." Amaterasu finally said. There were hushed whispers and small gasps from the crowd. A man stepped from the crowd and approached the woman in white, saying something quietly. The woman nodded slowly and turned her attention back to Amaterasu.

"You are not only different than this world, but a fresh scent of Oina emanates from you." The woman said with a hint of confusion. "We can all smell it on you, and sweetheart, it is strong." Amaterasu opened her mouth, but nothing was said. She wasn't quite sure how to explain her transformation to these people - these strangers - without giving them the wrong idea about her and Oki's relationship. "Please explain yourself." The woman said with an aggressive tone. Amaterasu raised her eyebrows. There were small growls from the crowd as they came closer. Amaterasu stepped backwards, bumping into Oki. She had realized that Oki was growling as well. She was too afraid to turn around. _He's going to join in with them and rat me out_._.._

"Leave her alone, every single one of you. She is a Goddess and you are all treating her like she is a weak caribou. This is sickening to watch," Oki snarled. He pulled Amaterasu behind him with one sweep, totally covering her - shielding her - from the hate that was emanting from the crowd.

"Oki, as your alpha, you will either banish her or you both can leave." The voice came from a large man who stood beside the woman, his voice full of hate. The two must of had a past together, Amaterasu could feel it from the tenseness in his voice.

"You all have disgraced Wep'Keer. Samickle, you're taking the Alpha status that Kemu had entrusted you with when he passed and shoving it into the dirt. Tuskle, you of all people should feel ashamed. How dare any of you turn on this girl because she is of a different species, yet she smells of Oina. If she is being forced to leave, then I leave with her." Oki said in a monotone. The woman in white, Tuskle, flinched and stared at the floor.

"I apologize. I do. I do remember your smell... I can't pin it to a name, though." Tuskle said after a few moments of silence. I blinked, still hiding behind Oki. He was breathing heavy. She placed her hand on his back and scratched it softly.

"I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun." Amaterasu finally said. Everyone gasped. Oki narrowed his eyes.

"Oki, you know the rules. They have always been that way, no one should enter Wep'Keer that is not an Oina or a member of the pack." Samickle growled. "Things were different when she first came to the village. Kemu needed her help and that was it. She may have gotten to run about Yoshpet and Ezofuji but things have changed. Kemu is now gone and we no longer need Shiranui and her presence here will only bring about trouble." He said, never even giving Amaterasu a glance.

"Pathetic." Oki snarled. "You treat her like a piece of trash, then you find out she is a Deity and you tell her she is unwelcomed." The disgust in his voice was enough to make someone cringe. Oki turned and took Amaterasu's hand, pushing the door open as they walked into the darkness. The wind was not blowing very strong, but enough to chill. There were footsteps behind them as the alpha stepped into the snow, growling.

"Oki, if you leave with her, then don't think about coming back." Samickle said. Oki turned and looked over his shoulder. Amaterasu looked into his eyes and saw pain. Oki worked his ass off protecting this pack. When the Oina species were slowly becoming extinct, he did everything in his power to get it back on track: he succesfully protected the remaining Oina who reproduced. These people owed Oki their lives and Samickle was ready to banish him. A fire began to burn deep down in Amaterasu as she turned to face the Oina.

"How dare you? You are willing to throw him away because he chooses the one he respects over you?" She snapped. Samickle flinched and growled in defense. "If Oki leaves with me, I feel sorry for every single one of you. I am a good person, I speak the truth: your chances of survival are very low without Oki. Face it, Samickle, he saved you and Kemu from annilation. Please don't tell me you plan on protecting this village yourself when you can't even save an old man from fate." Amaterasu's words panged all of the Oina. They growled defensivly; a couple of the men had transformed into their wolf forms, inching towards Amaterasu with bared teeth. Oki roared fiercly, leaping over the Goddess. He was in his wolf form as well, standing tall. The wolves snarled at each other.

"Take one more step towards Amaterasu and it will be your last." Oki snapped at them, snarling. The wolves stopped in their tracks, intimidated by the large, burly wolf. All of a sudden, the anger in Amaterasu dispersed and she felt ashamed for how she had just behaved. It was as if she had become controlled by some anger she locked deep inside of herself.

"Oki, please... Let's just go." She mounted Oki's back and held on tightly, closing her eyes as she tightly intertwined her fingers with his soft fur. Amaterasu felt Oki turn and begin to bound. Soon, she was fast asleep, listening to the sound of his heart and dreaming of a child that looked like both Amaterasu and Oki.


End file.
